The compound forskolin and certain derivatives possess activity as bronchodilators. The clinical usefulness of forskolin as a bronchodilator may be potentially limited, however, since this compound also displays positive inotropic and chronotropic effects at dose levels which produce bronchodilation. It would therefore be desirable to provide a means whereby forskolin and its derivatives could be utilized to produce bronchodilation without producing unwanted cardiac effects.